Sin daños a terceros
by Yuliette06
Summary: ¿Podría el destino darle un giro de 180 grados a una supuesta vida perfecta? Un amor ineludible lleno de deseos prohibidos y cargado de sentimientos de culpa, angustia y engaños es con lo que se encontrarán Edward e Isabella el día que, por una inesperada casualidad, sus vidas se crucen.
1. Chapter 1

**SIN DAÑOS A TERCEROS**

**Prefacio:**

Isabella Swan, una mujer de 27 años que se ve a sí misma como una de las personas más felices de este mundo, está segura de que mientras se encuentre en los brazos de su amado esposo, Jacob Black, no necesita nada más para ser feliz. Al lado de su único amor, con la casa y el trabajo de sus sueños y en la búsqueda de su primer hijo, está segura que sólo eso falta para que su vida sea perfecta.

Edward Cullen, exitoso en cada cosa que se propone, su trabajo, su familia y principalmente en hacer feliz a su adorada esposa Tanya Denali , vive cada día por y para hacerla feliz. Ella se encuentra en su segundo trimestre de embarazo y él, lleno de ilusión por comenzar una nueva etapa de su vida como padre, cuenta las horas del día para llegar a casa del trabajo y hacer saber a su mujer que lo hace el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

¿Podría el destino darle un giro de 180 grados a su supuesta vida perfecta? Un amor ineludible lleno de deseos prohibidos y cargado de sentimientos de culpa, angustia y engaños es con lo que se encontrarán Edward e Isabella el día que, por una inesperada casualidad, sus vidas se crucen.


	2. Sin daños a terceros Capitulo 1

**SIN DAÑOS A TERCEROS**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es de mi autoría.**

**_Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad Betas FFAD_**

**_www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction_**

**Capítulo 1**

** Isabella y Jacob**

―Mmm… Podría pasarme todo el día contigo en la cama amor ―dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en el pecho a su marido―, pero debo ir a trabajar y tú también.

Isabella se levantó, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo para seducir a su marido y que éste la acompañara a la ducha.

―Si entras ahí sé que lo gozaré, pero luego te irás al trabajo y yo también tendré que hacerlo, en cambio, si te quedas aquí sólo tienes que tomar el teléfono, llamar a tu asistente y decirle que estás enferma, por favor nena, acuéstate de nuevo.

Jacob sonreía de manera pícara mirando a su esposa mientras levantaba la sábana de manera sugestiva dejando entrever su poderosa erección, era una lucha de voluntades, cada uno jugaba sus mejores cartas, pero sólo uno saldría vencedor.

Jacob y Bella se enamoraron a primera vista en un día lluvioso cuando compartieron el asiento de un autobús, ella con sus mejillas a rojo fuego mientras él le afirmaba de manera juguetona que no volvería a viajar en su motocicleta.

―_El autobús me ha conquistado, ¿viajas siempre en él? ―le preguntó a la hermosa castaña con ojos color chocolate que lo miraba acongojada._

―_En realidad no, mi… Mi auto se dañó._

―_Pues estás de suerte chica linda, mi padre es el mejor mecánico de la ciudad. _

―_La verdad me vendría muy bien, en realidad aún no tengo mecánico. _

_El muchacho no perdió la oportunidad de ofrecer el número telefónico de su padre para que le ayudase con su automóvil, tenía la esperanza de volver a verla y así fue, le había hecho prometer a su viejo que si ella llamaba le avisaría, quería que pareciera una casualidad, ella era muy tímida así que no quiso asustarla con su exceso de entusiasmo._

_Sus constantes mejillas sonrojadas y su piel de porcelana fueron el gancho con el que quedó prendado, para ella fueron su sonrisa blanca perfecta y su exquisito aroma a hombre decente, sólo así pudo describírselo a su hermana Alice cuando llego a casa entusiasmada, asegurándole haber encontrado al amor de su vida, luego de reunirse con su nuevo mecánico y de toparse por casualidad con su hijo Jacob el-sexy-moreno-del-autobús, Black. _

_Una cosa llevó a la otra y, al final, Isabella no sólo obtuvo un excelente mecánico sino también un maravilloso suegro._

Ella perdía la batalla, desanduvo sus pasos y se acurrucó de nuevo en los fuertes brazos de su esposo.

―Solo cinco minutos más Jake, hoy tenemos cita con el especialista en fertilidad y debo dejar la galería con Emily toda la tarde, sería injusto que la deje sola toda la mañana.

―Primero que todo nena, cinco minutos no me alcanzan y tú lo sabes. Segundo, si el doctor pregunta le podremos decir que hemos hecho bien la tarea ―sonrió de manera maliciosa―. Y por último, no estará sola, va a estar a cargo, no es lo mismo. Delegar Bella, esa es la clave para poder hacer bebés.

Ella le sonrió con ternura, tenía razón, debería comenzar a delegar más todo lo relacionado sobre su amada galería, cuando el bebé viniese sería su mayor prioridad y Emily debería tomar las riendas por un buen tiempo.

Él la besó con pasión luego de que ella le dejase ver que había ganado, dos minutos después llamó a su secretaria y le comunicó que se tomaría el día libre, le marcó a Emily e hizo lo mismo.

**Edward y Tanya**

Edward sostenía el cabello de su esposa mientras ésta, abrazada al servicio sanitario, vomitaba lo poco del desayuno que había logrado comer.

―Por favor bebé, no mires esto, estoy perdiendo todo mi sexapil en este baño ―y con dos arcadas más el vómito arremetía con más fuerza.

―Si pudiera hacer esto por ti lo haría nena, lo menos que puedo hacer para ayudar es sostener tu cabello y no te preocupes que desde acá tengo una vista espectacular de tu trasero.

Ella sonrió por el comentario mientras le hacía una seña a él para que la ayudara a levantarse del suelo.

―Bueno, creo ya paró, no sé hasta cuándo van a seguir las náuseas y todo lo demás, estoy realmente agotada.

―Tendremos que hablar con tu médico, me preocupa que en lugar de subir de peso estés adelgazando, no soy un experto, pero me parece que debería ser lo contrario.

―Mamá dice que es normal, sólo no te preocupes, mejor vístete que se te hace tarde.

―Si necesitas algo -lo que sea- me llamarás, ¿cierto?

―Claro que sí cariño, pero no estaré sola, Irina debe estar por llegar, podrás trabajar tranquilo, no deberías llamar cada cinco minutos.

Frunció el ceño, el comentario no le había gustado, estar pendiente de ella y de su bebé era su principal trabajo y no quería sentirse culpable por ello, ella adivinó de inmediato sus pensamientos, fue hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

―Está bien, preocúpate y llama cuantas veces quieras, a nosotras nos encanta escuchar tu voz.

―No dudes que lo haré, te amo linda ―bajó a su vientre y retiró las cintas de su bata de dormir y lo besó―, a ti también te amo nena.

―No lo sabes aún Edward, ¿y si es un niño?

―Claro que lo sé, ella me lo dijo, ¿verdad princesa? Mami no entiende.

Se puso de pie e intentó darle un beso a su mujer, pero ésta se colocó la mano en la boca y le dijo:

―Están locos los dos, espérame abajo, me lavo los dientes y te despido en la puerta.

De camino al trabajo, la llamó para estar seguro de que Irina hubiese llegado, jamás se cansaría de cuidarla, se había enamorado de ella desde el momento en que la vio entrar en su despacho, una despampanante rubia de metro ochenta, delgada y con ojos celestes que volverían loco a cualquiera.

Ella quería entablar una demanda contra su ahora ex jefe por acoso sexual, luego de una hora con ella ya odiaba al maldito por las cosas asquerosas que le había insinuado, el tipo era un conocido empresario llamado Aron Daniels, el idiota creía que su dinero le daba el derecho de tratar a todas las mujeres como prostitutas, ella era toda una dama y debería ser tratada como tal. No sólo ganó el caso para Tanya, también obligó al desgraciado a ofrecer una disculpa pública a ella y a todas las mujeres que en algún momento se hubiesen sentido incómodas con su conducta.

Pasó una semana antes de que se decidiese a llamarla para invitarla a salir, lo intento varias veces, pero ella nunca contestó. A las tres de la tarde su celular era el que timbraba, contestó sin fijarse en el nombre y sólo pudo escuchar unos pequeños sollozos que le pedían ayuda, Tanya había sido atacada por su ex jefe, en un arranque de rabia le había esperado escondido en el estacionamiento del edificio donde se encontraba su nuevo empleo, ya que luego de su denuncia varias mujeres se habían decidido a confesar haber sido víctimas de su acoso, esto ya le había costado su matrimonio y varios miles de dólares en demandas.

Las semanas siguientes al ataque, Edward se encargó de hundir en la cárcel a Aron, el maldito prácticamente tuvo que vender su sangre para pagar por los daños ocasionados a Tanya y a otras dos docenas de mujeres que él mismo se encargó de defender.

Cuando Tanya estuvo completamente recuperada, él se le declaró, pidiéndole que le permitiera cuidar de ella por el resto de su vida, tan sólo unos meses después unieron sus vidas en matrimonio. Ahora con tres años de casados esperaban la llegada de su primer hijo.

Dos matrimonios perfectos a los ojos de quien los mirase, tenían altibajos –como cualquier pareja- sin embargo, Edward y Bella estaban seguros de estar en el lugar correcto con la persona correcta.

* * *

_**Hola chicas por acá les dejo esto a modo de prueba, espero les guste y así poder continuarlo, se les quiere Besos...**_


End file.
